In the present world of globalization, competition in terms of technological advancements has drastically increased between various organizations. Also, organizations have their entities (data centers, branch offices, headquarters, remote offices, etc.,) situated at various locations of the world. To meet the competitive requirements, it's very important that organization should not lack in terms of connectivity inside and between any of its differently located entities or with any of service obtaining party/stakeholder. In order to obtain maximum contribution from the engaged manpower in the organization, quick and faster access to data at any time is required regardless of the point whether the data is centralized or is hosted at any of the departmental servers.
To accommodate this increasing demand of anytime data access and also to minimize all chances of delay and error (in terms of security, bandwidth, scalability, and reliability), the product vendors keep introducing new protocols and technologies at a rapid rate. This new introduction creates a challenge for a network engineer to design a network keeping pace with the accelerating changes in the inter-networking industry.
In general, the network engineer requires a systematic methodology to design a network. Also, in most cases, it is very difficult to modify an existing design in order to bring in some new changes in an existing network. This requires a lot of manual effort and is time consuming.